Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS Team U.C.0079 + α Tribute
Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS Team U.C.0079 + α Tribute (Kidō Senshi Gundam: Dai 08 MS Shōtai - U.C.0079 + α, 機動戦士ガンダム 第08MS小隊 U.C.0079 + α) is a manga based on the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team written and illustrated by Umanosuke Iida with 4 Volumes + Tribute Volume, publisher by Kadokawa Shoten and serialized in Gundam Ace magazine between March 2007 - June 2011. Story Universal Century 0079: The Jungles of Southeast Asia. During the One Year War, the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon are fighting a brutal guerrilla war for control of the area and its resources. Zeon’s best hope for victory in the region rests with an experimental mobile armor, the Apsalus and its pilot, Aina Sahalin. Meanwhile the Earth Federal Army, which has been fighting the Zeon in the region, receive reinforcements in the form of Ensign Shiro Amada, newly named commander of the 08th MS Team. Aina and Shiro have met each other from a mutual rescue in space, but when Shiro discovers that Aina is in fact the pilot of the Zeon mobile armor he is arrested for treason. The Federation offers Shiro one chance at redemption: He must take the 08th MS Team deep into Zeon held territory to find Zeon’s hidden base. With the Zeon backed into a corner, and the Federation dependent on Shiro and his team for victory, the star crossed lovers must decide where their true allegiances lie: with each other, or with their respective sides. Chapters Volume 01 *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 Volume 02 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 Volume 03 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 Volume 04 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 Characters *Shiro Amada *Aina Sahalin *Michel Ninorich *Karen Joshua *Kiki Rosita *Terry Sanders Jr. *Eledore Massis *Sally *Kojima *Jidan Nickard *Isan Ryer *Kiki Rosita *Ginias Sahalin *Norris Packard *Yuri Kellerne *Gihren Zabi *Military Woman (Kergerenko) Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RB-79K Ball Type K *RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79(G) GM Sniper *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RX-75 Berge Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Vehicles and Support Units *Big Tray-class *FFB-7Bst Jet Core Booster *Gunperry *Medea *Type 74 Hover Truck *Magellan-class *Salamis-class *Columbus-class Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *Apsalus 0 *Apsalus I *Apsalus II *Apsalus III *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06JC Zaku II *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MSM-04 Acguy Vehicles and Support Units *H.L.V. *Armored Vehicle *Dodai II *DFA-03 Dopp *Dora *ACA-01 Gaw *Fat Uncle *Gunship Heli *Jukon-class *Komusai *P01B Luggun *Mad Angler-class *Zanzibar-class Gallery BOK-4038.jpg 200710000072.jpg 32105997.jpg i106375.jpg 200704000125.jpg db6a46020ea07a8440837110.L.jpg img_1245265_23154485_1.jpeg img_1245265_23154485_2.jpeg 5277268_m.jpg 19343560_m.png Zaku II Norris Packard Custom.jpg Aspalus-ZERO.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-713944-2-C0979 *Vol 2 ISBN 978-4-04-715001-0-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-715086-7-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-715222-9-C0979 *Tribute ISBN 978-4-04-715720-0-C0979 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200710000072 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/08msteam.htm Category:Series